


Run Away With Me

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, High School Student Peter Parker, M/M, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Peter…” Tony gave a small shake of his head. “You have a fantasy built, like some obscene Disney movie, and… that’s just not how real life works. What happens in real life is — your aunt gets suspicious about where you are, fishes the truth out of your friend, you get dragged off to therapy, and I get dragged off to jail.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520849
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. This is a relationship between a high school age Peter Parker (Tom Holland) and his teacher, Tony Stark. If this bothers you, please avail yourself of the back button and don't bother to leave nasty comments. They will be deleted without reply.

“It’s too late for ‘shouldn’t’ after yesterday! I only want to think about what I want. I don’t want to think about ‘shouldn’t’, Mr. Stark!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s uncharacteristic outburst. “Peter,” he said slowly, settling half on the edge of his desk. “‘Shouldn’t’ is the only thing there is to think about. What happened yesterday shouldn’t have happened. Won’t happen again.” He took a heavy breath. “What I want… what you _think_ you want… doesn’t matter.”

“It’s the **_only_** thing that does matter, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly, stepping closer to his teacher.

“It was wrong for me to take advantage of your crush.”

“I don’t think it is, Mr. Stark. Just a crush.”

“Okay, we did things yesterday that we shouldn’t have. But you don’t know me outside of this classroom. You have no idea what my life is like, who I am, what I’m like. That makes this a crush, no matter how much you protest.”

Peter stepped closer. Close enough that he could run his hand over the thigh Tony had propped up on the desk. “I’m pretty sure I’ll like the person who’s behind the ‘crush’.”

Tony chuckled bitterly. “Pretty sure you won’t.”

“But do you want me?”

“Do I want to fuck your beautiful tight body again? Yes. Will I? No. Will I let you into my life? Absolutely not.”

“But you want to?”

“I told you, what I want doesn’t matter.”

“Pretend that it did,” Peter said, noticing that Tony made no move to stop the slow glide of his hand over his thigh.

Tony closed his eyes. “IF what I wanted mattered, I’d take you home and fuck you brainless again.”

“And if I didn’t have to leave after? If I was still there in the morning?” Peter asked.

He kept his eyes closed. Tighter. His pained wince was in conflict with the soft, tender way he spoke. “We’d fix breakfast. We’d talk. We’d move around each other. Sharing the same space. We’d go downstairs… I have a workshop set up in the basement. You’d love it. You’d work with me on my projects, I’d work with you on yours. You’re brilliant, Pete. So much smarter than anything this school has to offer. We’d test you right out of this nonsense.” Tony’s wince turned to a smile, his eyes still closed. “I’d move to Boston with you when you go to MIT.” His smile turned into a little bit of a smirk. “I have some pull there, y’know.” Tony’s face relaxed and he opened his eyes. He cupped Peter’s face in his rough, calloused hands. 

“Your dream sounds like my dream,” Peter said quietly. “Run away with me.” 

“You’re not legal age.”

“I don’t care. I’ve been mocking up papers to say I’m eighteen. I’ve got the programs to tinker with the school computers. With the state computers. I’m good. You’re better. You’ll clean up my work.” He put his hand over the hand Tony had on his cheek. 

Tony took Peter’s hand and kissed it before letting it go. “You’re meticulous as always, Mr. Parker,” he said smiling. “You don’t know me at all beyond the fact that I took you to my bed, _once,_ and here you are romantically planning to run away with a man almost three times your age.”

“It’s Friday. I’ll tell May I’m staying with Ned over the weekend. He’s used to covering for me. We’ll have the whole weekend to get away before anyone suspects.” 

“Peter…” Tony gave a small shake of his head. “You have a fantasy built, like some obscene Disney movie, and… that’s just not how real life works. What happens in real life is — your aunt gets suspicious about where you are, fishes the truth out of your friend, you get dragged off to therapy, and I get dragged off to jail.”

Peter laughed. “If I have a Disney fantasy, you have a fantasy from a TV procedural.” He closed the final bit of distance between them and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “This isn’t just a crush, Mr. Stark.” He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony’s breath caught, but he recovered quickly. “If you’re going to kiss me, and after what we did last night… Baby, it’s Tony.”

A shudder went through him when Tony called him ‘baby’. He’d never heard anything more perfect in his life. Peter leaned up again and kissed him. “All right, Tony,” he whispered, barely moving his mouth away from the man’s.

“Too risky, Pete. Someone could look in my office and catch us…”

“Doing what?” Peter said, trying to make his smile seductive.

It was adorable instead. “Catch us doing this,” Tony said before putting his arm around Peter and pulling him in for a _proper_ kiss. One that left the boy with weak knees and breathless. When Tony broke the kiss, Peter’s body was limp against the hold of his arm. His eyes were still closed, lashes resting lightly, dark on his flushed cheeks. His lips were still parted, his breath panting past their swollen redness. “God, baby, you’re beautiful,” Tony murmured. He watched Peter return to himself. It was delightful to see the change. 

It was madness to even consider it. He’d lost the last bit of sense he had left. “If we’re going to do this…” Tony began. 

“I go home.” Peter interrupted. “I’ll make my excuses to May.” 

“Baby, you have to be _sure.”_ Tony said.

“I am. I’ll miss May, my friends, but I’ll find a way… send emails after bouncing them through a few secure servers, something…” He dropped his hand back to Tony’s waist. Peter smiled. He had their entire escape planned. More than just planned. He knew he was going to make his move in their usual after class tutoring session. He knew what he was going to propose. He knew more about Mr. Stark than he’d _ever_ let on. His packing? Already done. The only thing he hadn’t known was where they’d be going… that would be Tony’s decision. 

He cupped the man’s cheek and ran his thumb along the finely shaped line of his beard. “I want to be with you. _Really_ be with you.” 

Peter scribbled a street crossing on Tony’s notepad. “Pick me up there in an hour. No time to think about things.” This time his kiss wasn’t chaste. It was a poor imitation of Tony’s, but passion was there to make up for lack of skill. “Run away with me Tony.” Peter said smiling teasingly. “We can pretend you kidnapped me and you can do all sorts of _terrible_ things to me in cheap motels all the way to Boston.”

“Mmm. Do you want to be my victim, Peter?” Tony asked, his voice a low, seductive purr.

Peter’s hips squirmed. “Uh huh,” was all he could say, panted out quietly. His honey eyes were dark and mouth hung open.

“Oh baby,” Tony moaned. “I’m gonna _wreck_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
